Fair Folk
'Fair Folk '''are the characters and the leader by King Eidilleg in Disney's ''The Black Cauldron. When Taran, Eilonwy, Flewddur Fflam and Gurgi fall in the cave elves and lose consciousness, four children fairy arrive carefully and hide to observe closely. One notes that Doli, he calls "Old Doli", improperly repaired the vortex. One of them, a mischievous elf, who is the only girl quartet, suggests tell it to King Eidilleg. But the elf who spoke before her reminds him they are not supposed to be up in places and she receives the wrath of his fellows. Shameful and confuses, the little fair folk announces they are all going to be in trouble but the other kids say it will not happen and disappear. The small fair folk decides of escape the problems differently but disappears in turn when she sees King Eidilleg and Doli bustling with the whirpool. The other folk fair watch silently Doli get it Hen Wen. The kids, then the adults come out of hiding or leave their home. Doli gets mad to the idea of having to perform another task and gestures ; he hosts his hat angrily, give a look up in it and rocking against his, what entertains fair folk childrens. Even more furious, Doli asks them what they do. The small elf hussy makes a plea, defending and explaining that she just wants to see the pretty girl. This justification does not change the Doli's mood who casts out viciousely. Obedient, she joins all other fair folk who surround Taran, Eilonwy (surprised and amazed), Flewddur Flam (scared) and Gurgi (suspicious). As a fair folk examines Gurgi, this one capture her in his hand and believe to have trapped her, but the fair folk disapperas and reappears next to him, at his astonsihment. The folk fair disappear when Hen Wen comes running. After it was agreed that Doli will guide Taran and his friends in the Morva Marsh, the fair folk bring Taran, Eilonwy, Flewddur Fflam to the surface. The fair folk are not seen in the rest of the film, except for Doli. * Among the fair folk who surround Taram and his friends, we can see Tinker Bell. * The names of Fair Folk are unkwown, except King Eidilleg and Doli who have to protect the cave. No words means one of them. Only the hussy small elf girl is treated of "silly'. We'd better call this character "The Silly Girl" (or the Hussy Girl Fair Folk). * In the books in Lloyd Alexander's fantasy series The Chronicles of Prydain, there are two other fair folk: Glew and Gwystyl . Glew is not a true elf but is small and enters the cave elves and he is discovered by accident when the companions fall into and are trapped in an underground cavern the Isle Mona. Gwystyl is one of the Fair Folk, (possibly a sidh) and is described as resembling "a bundle of sticks with cobwebs floating at the top."He appears sickly, with sparse, long and stringy hair. He wears mournful expression and with his anxious eyes, seems constantly on the verge of tears. His personality is no cheerier; he constantly complains and snivels, is a pessimist and appears cowardly. He avoids conflict by asserting, "I am not up to it today...I'm not well, not at all well, really."Gwystyl lives in a hidden underground waypost near the border of Annuvin, the dominion of the villain of the series. He has a pet crow, named Kaw. Glew and Gwystyl do not appear in the film The Black Cauldron or else are part of Folk Fair. They can be seen too in the art gallery in the 25th Anniversary Edition DVD of The Black Cauldron. Category:Disney characters Category:The Black Cauldron characters Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Creatures Category:Kids